Scandalous Red
by BasicallyDone
Summary: One-Shot/s of Red and Women of the Pokemon verse. Requests will be noted. Critiques will be helpful I'm trash at writing/english in general. Oh yeah Smuts are nice, so…


**Scandalous Red**

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Pokemon.

 **Hearthome City**

Red never enjoyed staying in the city. All the blinding lights, crowded streets, tall buildings, all seemed to irk him. He didn't know if it was the enclosure that he went through back on Mt. Silver that made him slightly disturbed with the city life or if it was simply because he felt a bit overwhelmed by the noticeable advancement of the world. Either way he was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was to get him some ice cream. The sun that valiantly radiated throughout the city was continuously making Red question his stay in Hearthome.

"Ice Cream…" Red murmured to himself.

He scanned the street he was on looking frantically for an ice cream parlor, hoping it would help him of his current distress. Walking down further into street he was on he was met with an intersection, taking a moment to decide where to go he made a right. He looked around the street hoping he found what he was looking for and indeed further down the street was an ice cream parlor.

" _Finally!"_ Red thought with a bit of glee.

Red quickened his pace until he was at his destination. Inspecting the inside of the store he was surprised with the lack of people within the establishment. He shrugged off the odd inconvenience and went inside the parlor.

Walking into the parlor Red was met with the friendly smile of the ice cream seller, the breeze of its AC, and the slight ring of the bell that hanged on top of the door. To which he gave him back the barest hint of a smile.

"See anything you'd like?" came the voice of the slightly elder man who was behind the counter. Red nodded and pointed at the chocolate and the strawberry ice cream. The elder man nodded and gave him a smile.

"One scoop each or two?" The seller asked.

Red brought up two fingers indicating his choice. Hearing his request the elder man pulled out a cone from underneath the counter and started to scoop up the ice cream alternating flavors on each scoop.

"That'll be p200" Pulling out his cash Red handed it over to the seller in clear eagerness, in turn he was handed his ice cream. Heading over to a seat that was along the window he sat down, looking outside the glass pane and started eating his ice cream slowly hoping to enjoy the comfort it gave him. As he was eating his ice cream Red heard the ring of the bell of the door once again and curiously looked at the new incomer.

Walking inside the parlor was a woman. A beautiful woman who had very long locks of golden hair and wore all black. To his embarrassment the woman caught Red staring at her with slightly wide eyes. Making him blush a bit, she gave him a smile and went to the counter to get her some ice cream. Red shook his head a bit to rid his mind of the not so innocent thoughts that swarmed it. He continued eating his cone and realized he was down to one more scoop. Realizing he was almost done with his ice cream Red decided to figure out what he would do after he finished.

" _Maybe I should go train for the upcoming PWT"_ He thought to himself. The PWT was coming soon and Red knew he was ready for it but he didn't want to get to full of himself, like he did back on Mt. Silver when he faced a boy named Gold. Seeing a trainer being able to bring Red down to his last pokemon and nearly beating him made him slightly unnerved. Nodding to himself Red was about to get up from his seat and leave when the same woman who he was staring at earlier sat in the seat right next to him. This was odd of course seeing how there were a number of vacant seats throughout the parlor yet she sat next to him.

"Hey" The woman spoke in a delicate tone. Startling Red just a bit he decided to look at her. Up close she was indeed more beautiful then he garnered at first. Having his stare linger on her made the woman blush seeing how attractive Red was.

"Sorry…" Red murmured in apology. She waved the apology and smiled at him.

"It's okay" she said cheerfully to him. Pulling his gaze of her he looked at her ice cream cone and realized she had the same exact flavors he had albeit be three scoops instead of two.

"You like chocolate and strawberry…?" Red asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, it reminds me of my grandmother back home" She spoke in reminiscence. Red nodded his head.

"Oh my bad, my names Cynthia" the woman smiled.

"Red…" Making her raise an eyebrow a bit at the odd name. He shrugged slightly at her action being used to the odd stares he would receive when he told people his name. Seeing him a bit disheartened she got a bit worried and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry its just I never heard of a person with a name like that I'm just surprised." She said quickly. He waved off her apology and gave her a small smile making Cynthia relax a bit.

The two sat next to each other in a peaceful silence, the only sound being the AC running and people coming and going in the parlor to which they both ignored. Finishing his ice cream Red was about to say farewell to Cynthia but realized she as well finished her ice cream. Which made him take quick a double take seeing how just a few minutes ago she had six scoops of ice cream, that was now miraculously in her stomach. Seeing Red stare at her made Cynthia smile brightly at him. He stared at her sheepishly and gave a fake muffled cough into his hand. She laughed at Red's antics, gave him another smile, and leaned closer to Red till she was next to his ear.

"So Red… I've never asked a man to do this with me before… but how about we go to my hotel suite and get to know each other more…" Cynthia whispered into his ear.

Red quickly grew wide-eyed and was about to politely deny Cynthia, until he saw her give him the most undeniably cutest puppy eyes he's ever seen. Staring at her for a moment he sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. Letting out a small squeal she stood up and quickly grabbed onto Red's arm and dragged him out of the parlor but before he was out he saw the elderly ice cream man looking at him and Cynthia and gave Red a thumbs up and wink.

Upon getting outside the ice cream parlor Cynthia pulled Red down a couple streets and into a hotel. The occupants of the lobby of the hotel saw duo and gave Red a curious look, to which he shrugged. Reaching the elevators Cynthia pushed the up button and waited for the lift to come. After a moment it came and Cynthia once again pulled Red inside. He saw her push a button that marked the top floor and was surprise that Cynthia was staying there but shrugged off the surprise. As the duo made it to her suite he realized that this whole time Cynthia was completely silent and not once looked at him which slightly made him grow apprehensive.

"Hey Cynthia what are going to do in your suite…" Red asked anxiously.

"It'll be a surprise..." She replied.

Sighing, Red resigned to what ever the beautiful woman had in store for him. Entering the suite Cynthia took off her jacket and placed it on a neighboring coat hanger and Red took a moment to appreciate her nice backside. She turned and looked at Red and smiled flirtatiously at him and gestured for him to follow her to her room. Red hesitated to follow Cynthia, but followed her after a bit of hesitating. Once inside her room Cynthia quickly closed her door after Red had entered and to his surprise she pushed him onto her very large bed. Falling onto her bed Red grew a bit startled but was met with a shock, in front of him was Cynthia but with most of her clothing gone aside from her black laced panties and black bra that seem to hold her very large bust. Cynthia began to slowly walk towards Red making sure to sway her hips with every step she took. Getting to her bed Cynthia climbed onto the extremely soft mattress and crawled towards Red, wearing a confident smile. Red through all this was getting harder and harder the closer Cynthia got to him. Upon reaching Red, Cynthia began to take off every article of clothing Red wore starting off from top to bottom. The moment Cynthia started to pull off Red's underwear she was surprised by the erection that seemingly erupted and hit her on the face.

"My, my Red you've been hiding this from me…" She asked with a flirty smile as she held his erection right against her face. This all seemed surreal to Red and he couldn't gather his voice to answer Cynthia back.

"It's okay Red you don't have to say anything… Just let me take care of you…" Cynthia breathed out onto his erection.

That was the moment Red felt the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, as Cynthia started to take his erection into her mouth and rubbed the bottom of his shaft. The pleasures he was experiencing was indescribable the soft delicate hands of Cynthia was making him shiver in ecstasy, and the saturated velvety tongue of hers as she went up and down was making him clench the mattress in a vice grip. Cynthia took a moment to look up at Red as she went up and down his erection and his expression made her giggle in glee, it was clear he was in complete ecstasy and she was glad he was enjoying it. Stopping for a moment Cynthia pulled her head off his erection making Red to look at her in confusion, she gave him a bright smile.

"Watch this" Cynthia breathed out. Making Red to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Cynthia looked down at his erection for a moment as if contemplating if she was going to do what she was thinking, but she shook off her hesitation and took all of Red's nine inches into her throat without stopping. Resulting in a long moan from Red.

"Fuck…" Red moaned out and put one of his hands on top of Cynthia's head. Hearing Red struggle to talk made Cynthia laugh in amusement internally, but she didn't show any signs of stopping her task of pleasuring him.

Gradually Cynthia noticed that even though it Red seemed to be in an ecstasy like state, he wasn't going to cum from just her deep throating him, which made her grow more respect for him. Going down one more time on Red's erection Cynthia pulled off with an audible pop and pouted at Red.

"You haven't cummed yet" she spoke with a fake sad tone. Red looked down at her form grinning and pulled her up to him. He put his face next to her ear and whispered.

"How about I help your little problem" He gestured to her moist panties. Red switched his positions with Cynthia and pulled off her black-laced panties slowly, making her grow in anticipation. Throwing aside her panties he looked her noticeably damped vagina that had a small pit of hair on top of her urethral. He brought his face closer to her opening and decided to tease Cynthia a bit and blow into her opening, making her shiver in anxiousness.

"Red… Please don't tease me…" Cynthia pleaded.

Deciding to give her mercy Red first brought his tongue onto the bottom of her vagina and dragged it all around her opening. Causing a muffled moan from Cynthia who was holding a pillow to her mouth. Placing his tongue onto her vagina entrance Red pushed his tongue deeper and deeper into her vagina causing a load cry from Cynthia. He pressed his tongue around the internal walls of Cynthia. Red kept at this for a little longer until he pulled his tongue from her vagina and inserted one of his fingers into her vagina. Then he continually pulled his finger into and out of her vagina, looking up he saw Cynthia drenched in sweat and have a face utter bliss. He smiled and brought his face up to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Cynthia… You're so beautiful…" Red murmured, causing Cynthia to blush and look away from him. All of a sudden Cynthia twirled them over and had Red on his back.

"Red I need you inside me" Cynthia all but pleaded.

Grabbing his erected dick Cynthia placed it on her vagina entrance, but stopped. Looking at her in confusion, Red gave her a question like stare.

"Red…" Cynthia began "This is my first time…" All the bravado from earlier gone in a split second. Red nodded in understanding and flipped her, making him positioned on top.

"Let me take care of you…" Red spoke huskily.

Red pushed his tip slowly into her tight vagina and looked up at Cynthia in conformation. She nodded and he slowly pushed forward causing her to wince in pain, making him hesitate but he knew it would only hurt Cynthia more if he stopped. Gradually Red was fully inside Cynthia and gave her a moment to adjust to the sensation. When he acknowledged Cynthia was adjusted to his size he started to thrust slowly in a simple pace causing Cynthia to lean forward and put her arms around his neck and lips onto his. He leaned back and placed both of his hands onto her ass and started to pump her up and down making them moan into each other's mouth. His thrusting grew faster making Cynthia squirm some more on top of him, which made it all the more pleasurable for both of them. Suddenly Red pushed her onto her back and went back into missionary position, and rapidly started to thrust into her vagina going as deep as possible to the point where he felt his tip hitting something he knew to be her womb. Cynthia let out a series of moans that continued to get louder with every passing moment Red hit her womb with his tip.

"Faster Red…" Cynthia moaned out.

Red quickened his thrusting hoping to appease Cynthia, but with the quickening of his pace Red knew he was going to cum soon and a lot with all that build up he was feeling internally. Instantaneously Red felt a gushing liquid surround his dick and a loud cry of pleasure from Cynthia, who looked extremely tired. Red took a moment to slow down his pace and look down at her. She was giving him a tired smile and gestured for him to continue and mouthed 'You Haven't Came Yet' he nodded in understanding and started to thrust faster and faster into Cynthia. A couple moments after, Red knew he was about to cum and notified Cynthia, to his surprise she seemed to have notice seeing his erratic thrusting becoming a blur and she locked her legs around him keeping him from pulling out. And with one final push, Red pushed as deep as he could into Cynthia letting all his cum into her womb.

Garnering a long sigh of pleasure from both Cynthia and Red as they lay in that position for a while longer, until Red pulled out of Cynthia and lay beside her.

"That was something…" Red broke out the silence.

"It really was…" Cynthia agreed with him.

"Wanna go again…?" asked Red as he gave her a lopsided grin.

* * *

 _AN:_ For those who have read my other story sorry for the unplanned hiatus, shit happens. Other than that we'll see if I leave this as a one-shot or do multiple of these types of stuffies. Oh yeah, if you want a specific pairing with Red PM me or leave it in the reviews. Yuh. YUh. YUH.

BasicallyDone.


End file.
